


Emphatically Not a Nun

by EachPeachPearPlum



Series: Good Place AU [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Gen, Humor, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, good place au, not a nun?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum
Summary: Wanda is not and has never been a nun.
Series: Good Place AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Peach’s TSB 2020 works, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Emphatically Not a Nun

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of my Good Place AUs for TSB August flash bingo, thank you lovely mods for forgiving my lateness.
> 
> **Title:** Emphatically Not a Nun  
>  **Card Number:** 020  
>  **Square:** Thanos - replaced with adoptable psychological torture  
>  **Ship:** N/A  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Warnings:** Good Place AU so all dead, Good Place spoilers  
>  **Summary:** Wanda is not and has never been a nun.  
> 

Wanda is not and has never been a nun.

She believes in God, that’s not the problem. She had her bat mitzvah when she turned twelve, has kept kosher so long it’s become second nature rather than something she has to remember to think about; it’s how her father raised her and her brother, and, yes, Wanda has had her doubts, she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t, but her faith always won out eventually.

The problem is that she doesn’t much go in for the Jesus thing, and she definitely,  _ definitely _ hasn’t made a commitment to live a silent life of virtue in his name.

Still, when some guy is sat there telling her she’s made it into the Good Place and would she like to keep up her vow of silence, she’s sure as shit not going to answer him with  _ sorry, sir, I think you’ve got the wrong person _ .

So she’ll keep her mouth shut for now, letting the Architect show her around the neighbourhood and lead her silently to the quaint little cottage that is apparently her dream home. She’ll wear her itchy, modest dress, the godawful wimple and her boring shoes and she won’t do anything that might make her stand out until she works out what exactly is going on here.

And if speaking is likely to give away the fact that she’s clearly not who the Good Place thinks she is, wrapping her hands around the Architect’s neck and demanding that he tells her what happened to Pietro probably won’t go down well either.

She’ll find out somehow, though, and if her brother isn’t either alive or in the Good Place with her, there’s going to be hell to pay.


End file.
